Traditional electrical devices make use of moving electrical charges called current in an otherwise electrically neutral conductive medium and the energy contained in each measure of those moving charges, called voltage, transports energy from Its source to its destination or load. Usually this current is in the term of electrons, but it can be in the form of holes in semiconductors, or ions in uses such as welding or etching. This form of electrical energy, which is easily generated, is lossy due to resistance and electromagnetic radiation.
Recently researchers have found graphene and carbon nanotube structures have superconducting properties at reasonably high cryogenic temperatures. Nanotube structures composed of boron doped magnesium as described by Pfefferle et al. in U.S. Pat. 7,531,892, granted May 12, 2009, may superconduct up to temperatures of 100 degrees K. Furthermore, carbon nanotube structures are becoming more manufacturable, as described by Rosenberger et. al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,977, granted Apr. 8, 2008.
While, the applications of high temperature superconducting structures are endless, embodiments within this disclosure will focus primarily information and energy storage, using hydrogen doped carbon nanorings, nanotubes connected to form a ring. Others, such as Winarski in U.S. Pat. No. 7,687,160 filed Apr. 6, 2006, have described the use of magnetic materials embedded within carbon nanotubes to contain information, but they do not employ the novel forms of electricity described within this specification. On the other hand, the inventor has disclosed these novel forms of electricity in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/946,052, filed on Nov. 15, 2010, published on May 17, 2012 as US Patent Application Publication Number 2012/0117937, which, for brevity of this application, is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.